Mystify
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Three people find themselves bound by fate on the train to the mysterious city of Ambiance. One wants to find his sister; the second is searching for a treasure, and the third is invited by a mysterious earl to his mansion. What will be in store for them?
1. Platform M

_**Mystify**_

**Author note: I do not own 'Godchild/Count Cain' or 'Yakitate! Japan.' **

**Warning: Pairings (definite yaoi, maybe some straight pairings), AU (that means that things will be slightly different with the characters and obviously, the setting), some swearing (that will be censored), and some violence as well.**

**Constructive criticism will be appreciated, flames I will ignore, as flames are useless. I hope you enjoy. But please, seriously, give me some good, constructive criticism as much as you can. That will help a lot. Thank you.**

_**Chapter 1: Platform M**_

_There is a legend, that every year, one train from a certain platform, and one train __**only **__goes to a destination unknown to be found on __**any world map**__. This destination is known as __**Ambiance**__, wherein the heart of this location is __**Mood Sanctuary**__, a dwelling of what is supposed to be many lost souls. Whoever finds their way into the Sanctuary will be tested to go beyond their limits, and shall achieve a great treasure worth more than anything in existence. The platform of which the train comes from is..._

A tall man with long, blond hair that went down to his hips stood on the platform, peering at the sign.

**Platform M. **An odd name for a train platform, the man thought, as he looked at his ticket. Most tickets would have a destination written on it, but this one did not.

He had received it one day, on the doorstep. With it came a letter, and he remembered the words well.

_Brother,_

_If this has gotten to you, I'm still alive. _

_I understand it has been five long years since I have seemingly disappeared from the face of the Earth, but I am well. I currently live in the city of Ambiance, where the legendary Mood Sanctuary dwells. The people here are very nice, and one of them was kind enough to let me live with them._

_I miss you. I miss you, I miss your pet bird, Coo. I miss Mother, but it's not like I can ever see her again. She did die so many years ago..._

_Please, come visit me as soon as you can. I feel as if there is something terrible going on in this city, and I want to leave. Soon. Please, visit me so I can come back home with you._

_Love your sister, Sophie._

Sophie. She would be 23, now. Sylvan Kirisaki wiped a tear dripping from underneath his titanium mask. He could sense the urgency in those last written words. He had to see his sister. Sophie had reportedly disappeared, five years ago. The last time he had seen her was before she was going on a trip to France, to trace her roots so she could remember where she came from. And then, two days after she was supposed to be back, the police had shown up at his door and reported her disappearance.

He cried so many tears. He prayed, hoped, wanted, _needed _to know that his sister was miraculously safe and sound, and that someone was there to help her.

He had to find her, no matter what. He desperately wanted to see her again.

"All aboard! Next stop, the city of Ambience!" A young man with blond hair was shouting, waving his arms.

Sylvan swallowed nervously. This was it. He was going to go on a journey to find her. There was no turning back anymore.

He boarded the train.

* * *

A man with dark brown, almost shoulder-length hair looked at the sign.

**Platform M. **Why was it called that? He looked at the ticket. Why wasn't there any written destination. He had received it out of the blue one day, along with a letter. The message echoed in his mind.

_If you have received this, I hope that you will follow these instructions. _

_Board the train to Ambiance, on Platform M. Go into car no.3, and stay there. You will arrive at Ambiance after the trip, and then you will ask around about the Mood Sanctuary._

_You are probably wondering why you should follow these instructions. In the Mood Sanctuary lies a treasure that is worth more than anything is. I shall reward you handsomely if you can successfully find it. _

There had been no signature.

Cassandra Gladstone was intrigued by this message, and he set out to travel to Ambiance at once. He honestly never thought the place existed, at least until now. He had heard rumors, read about it in books. But he never seriously thought the place existed.

He had been shocked when he got the message at first, though. He denied that there was such a place as Ambiance. He realized that there could be much more to just a mere search...

He had to know what all of this was truly about. He desperately wanted to know.

"All aboard! Next stop, the city of Ambiance!"

Cassandra took a deep breath. This was it... He was going to figure out what was going on, and find out who sent this message. There was no turning back now.

He boarded the train.


	2. Comparisons and Contrasts

_**Chapter 2: Comparisons and Contrasts**_

"What do you mean, I have to go to another car!?" Sylvan looked outside from his room in car no.3. The conductor, Shachioko, looking confused, had his arms crossed and looked at a 35-year-old show him the ticket. "This ticket says I have to stay here."

"Oh...that's weird..." Shachioko trailed off. "I swear there's only supposed to be three tickets for this car. I'm sorry, I'm afraid you'll have to find another car if no one here is willing to share their room with you-

"I will." The two turned to see Sylvan speak. "I've got plenty of room where I am. He can stay there. Would that be alright, Conductor Shachioko?"

"Well..." Shachioko paused. "I guess so. But don't make too much of a fuss, or I'll move you, alright?" he spoke to the brown-haired 35-year-old, who nodded in response.

* * *

"Thank you so much..." The brown-haired man trailed off as he sat down opposite Kirisaki. "You have no idea how grateful I am for this..."

"One should help out another in distress. There is no need to thank me." Sylvan responded. "You are?"

"Cassandra Gladstone. You?"

"Sylvan Kirisaki..." Sylvan paused for a moment, looking at the ticket that Cassandra held. "So, you're going to Ambiance, too?"

"Of course." Cassandra responded, taking out the letter that came along with it. "It said in this letter that I was supposed to stay in this car for whole journey to Ambiance."

"Hold on...let me look at that." Sylvan snatched the paper, reading it quickly. "No way..."

"What?"

"This handwriting's the same as the letter I've got!" he exclaimed, taking out his own letter and showing it to Cassandra. "Look!"

Cassandra stared in disbelief. "No way...how could that be? I don't think your sister sounds like the type to challenge me specifically to hunt for some treasure in Mood Sanctuary."

"No...no...It can't be..." the blond stares at the letters, horrified. "Someone must have...must have...kidnapped her or something! It says in your letter that you will be rewarded handsomely if you can find the treasure, I bet whoever took her is going to hand her over to you!"

"Calm down, will you?" Cassandra hissed back, snatching away his letter and putting it away. "If you start screaming, the conductor's going to kick me out, and that will not be pleasant for anyone here!"

"Sorry...it's just..." Sylvan sighed, putting his head into his hands. "My sister went missing 5 years ago, Cassandra-san. If I can find her..." he paused for a moment. "I would probably die of happiness if I can see my sister."

"I'm not sure if she'll appreciate you kicking the bucket in front of her..."

"I didn't mean literally, you fool." Sylvan muttered under his breath. "Okay, let's just calm down and go through what's going on. I'm trying to find my sister. You're trying to find some supposed treasure worth more than anything in Mood Sanctuary. We're both going to the same destination, and both our letters are in the same writing. It appears that we're both being lured together by fate in a sense..."

"And to compare even more," Cassandra added, "You look positively feminine despite your masculine name, and I've got a feminine name while I obviously look masculine...are you sure you're male?"

"Yes, I am!" Sylvan stomped his foot lightly as he said this. "I am male, thank you very much, and you did not need to make that comparison."

"Or maybe I did so I can clear things up about your gender."

"Shut up..." Sylvan muttered under his breath. "Or I'll start calling you Cassandra-chan, if you get what I mean." He smirked at the end of his sentence.

Cassandra looked confused at first, but then glared in mock anger. "How dare you!" he spoke.

"How dare you!" Meister shot back with the same mock anger. The two mock-glared at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter. "You know," he spoke as the two calmed down, "I think we'll enjoy each other's company, don't you think so?"

"I think I have no choice but to agree with you." Cassandra responded, smiling.

* * *

"I'm bored..."

"Don't ask how I feel..." Cassandra groaned. The two had gotten completely bored of talking two hours later. Besides, neither one of them wanted to get laryngitis by the time they got to Ambiance.

There was a knock on the door before it opened. "Hello?" A woman with long, dark brown hair stood at the door. She wore a black veil over her face. Her dress was made of shades of violet and blue, which felt somewhat mismatched, yet it felt like it matched at the same time. Black flats adorned her feet.

"Do you need any help, madam?" Sylvan asked.

"Oh, yes..." she paused for a moment. "I was asked to hand this over to someone by the name of Sylvan Kirisaki. Do any of you know where he might be on this train?"

"I am he..." Sylvan stood up and walked over to her. "Your name is?"

"Celeste Helena Octavia. But call me Justice." She answered. "This is for you." She gave him a small parcel.

Sylvan stared at it curiously before tearing it open. Within the parcel contained a small box, with some sort of engraving on it. It was a wooden box, with silver and gold painted on the sides. A dark purple coated the lid.

"Interesting..." Cassandra trailed off, looking at it. "Do you think there's anything in the box?"

"There's only one way to find out." Sylvan responded, opening the box. Within it contained a rolled up piece of paper, tied with string. He untied the string, depositing it and the box onto a small table that separated the seats he and Cassandra had been sitting in. He then read the scroll aloud. "I see you two, Alice and Mad Hatter, have met. Now, I introduce a third character into this story of stories, the Queen of Hearts. How long shall it be until she proclaims 'Off with your Head!' and how long shall it be before the fourth appears?"

"I don't get it." Cassandra spoke up. "When did this become more Alice-in-Wonderland-esque?"

"Which one of us is the Alice and Mad Hatter?" Sylvan asked. "Does that mean Justice here is the so-called Queen of Hearts?"

"Hold on a second...this is in the same type of handwriting as our letters!" Cassandra exclaimed, grabbing his letter from earlier and comparing it to the one from the box. "See?"

"I'm seeing it..." Justice trailed off. "That's really odd...I have a letter with similar handwriting as well."

"You do!?" the other two exclaimed. Justice nodded, taking it out of the folds of her dress and handing it to Cassandra, who read it aloud.

_Greetings, Miss Celeste Helena Octavia,_

_You are invited to stay for a while at the city of Ambiance, in the mansion of Cain Hargreaves, earl of Ambiance. He will be deeply honored to meet and get to know you if you accept._

_We understand that you may be in a time of mourning for your lost child, and that you may not wish to accept this invitation. We understand if you do not accept._

_However, if you do accept, we will be deeply honored by your presence. _

There was no signature.

"You lost your child?" Sylvan asked.

Justice nodded sadly. "My son...he died last year of an incurable illness in the village where I live. I suppose you can say I am still in mourning...he was only ten years of age..."

"It must be hard to lost someone that close to you...my mother died of illness when I was ten, if I recall correctly...I'm sorry for your loss, Justice."

"I've never lost a relative, but I'm sorry for your loss..." Cassandra trailed off. He felt incredibly guilty that he was the only person in the room that hadn't lost a relative. He couldn't sympathize with Justice the way Sylvan could... "Hold on a second. Who in the world is Cain Hargreaves?"

"I don't know...but, looking at the letter, he's an earl. In addition, he lives in Ambiance. Those two clues are quite obvious..."

"I wonder who sent these letters..." Justice trailed off.

"To think..." Sylvan paused for a moment. "All of us are going to the same city, for different reasons, because of letters of the same handwriting. It's...interesting."


End file.
